


Like Heaven

by froxyn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froxyn/pseuds/froxyn





	Like Heaven

Title: Like Heaven  
Author: Froxyn  
Rating: FRAO  
Pairing: Buffy/Giles  
Timeline: Immediately following [The Preferred Effect](http://froxyn.livejournal.com/68181.html).  
Synopsis: Buffy wants a new experience, Giles is there to help.  
Author's Note: Thanks to [wyvernwolf"](http://wyvernwolf.livejournal.com) for betaing once again.

 

"Giles?"

"Mm?" He murmured, sliding her left bra strap off her shoulder before tracing the swell of her breast with his fingertip.

"What's sex like when you're high?"

He raised his glazed eyes to hers and smiled. "Depends on the drug…and the person. I pretty much only know about the effects of pot."

She arched an eyebrow. "Pretty much?"

He ignored her question and flicked the clasp of her bra open. "It also depends on whether you're making love or…fucking."

She shivered as his finger grazed a hardened nipple. "Which do you prefer?"

"They both have their merits…depending on the situation and what you want out of the union." He licked his lips and stared into her eyes as he pulled the button free on her jeans. "But, making love has always been better…in any given situation."

"Is it…like an aphrodisiac for you?" She whispered as he lowered her zipper.

He smiled and shook his head slowly, reaching down to remove her shoes and socks. "_You_ are like an aphrodisiac for me. The high…well, it allows me to feel things on a different level."

She furrowed her brow. "You confuse me more when you're stoned."

He chuckled and rested his hand on her thigh. "It's as if…the pot opens up communication with every nerve in my body. Things feel different, taste different, smell different…"

"Do they sound and look different too?"

"Only in clarity." He responded with a half-grin. "Why are you asking so many questions about this?"

"I'm curious. I want to know what it feels like for you."

"Heaven." He answered without thought as he leaned back against the headboard of the bed.

"Really hard to explain, huh?" She asked with a grin of her own.

"That's one of the downfalls of being high. I tend to lose my ability to give flowing explanations and descriptions of the tiniest details."

"Good thing you don't do it very often then." She whispered, moving her hand to rest on his denim-covered erection. "I kinda like your explanations and descriptions."

"We haven't actually made love while I'm under the influence, have we?"

She shook her head slowly as her hand caressed him through his jeans. "No, we came close the night that Willow was causing havoc, but…you stopped it. We've made love while one, or both, of us have been drunk…but, this is the first time you've smoked since we've been together."

"Mm…" He mumbled, closing his eyes as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "Not as much control with alcohol as there is with marijuana."

Realizing that her hints were getting her nowhere, she decided to just come right out and tell him. She waited until she had her hand curled around his heated flesh before she leaned forward and kissed her way up his chest, along his collarbone, and then up the side of his neck to his ear.

"I want to try." She whispered, slowly sliding her hand back and forth along his length.

His eyes snapped open to find her smiling warmly at him. "What?"

"You told me one time that if I ever wanted, you'd do it with me…" She climbed on top of him, straddling his hips as she continued to stroke his erection. "I want to know what it feels like."

He groaned and leaned forward, pulling her left nipple into his mouth. She tightened her hand around him as he sucked, licked, and gently bit at the sensitive flesh. He bit harder until he felt her lose her rhythm and heard her cry his name as she began to tremble.

With a soft smile, he moved his mouth to her right nipple and repeated his actions. When he felt the nails on her left hand dig into his shoulder, he tore his mouth away and stared into her passion-glazed eyes.

"Multiply that by thirty-two and add a few points for lessening of inhibitions…and it comes close to what it feels like." He slipped his hands into the back of her jeans and licked his lips. "And then when I come…I feel like I've stepped onto the surface of the sun."

"Fun…" Buffy murmured, rocking against him in an attempt to ease her passion somewhat.

"Hot, so very hot." Giles stated, glancing back at her swollen nipples. "And then all thoughts are just…lost. And all I can do is feel…and I know I'm not explaining this well…"

"Show me." She groaned, leaning forward slightly to press her nipples against his chest. "God, show me…please."

He quickly captured her lips in a searing kiss, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he rolled their bodies. Feeling her nails rake across his back as he leaned over her, he pushed his hips against her…groaning at the sensation of his hard cock sliding against the denim of her jeans.

It was nearly enough to make him come at that moment. Instead, at the sound of a tentative knock at the door, he tore his mouth from hers and panted heavily in an effort to regain some semblance of control.

"Bloody hell…"

"Ignore it." Buffy breathed, leaning up to reignite the kiss.

He pushed her back down and shook his head slowly. "I can't."

She sighed, but gave him a nod of understanding. She knew that she would've been dead many times over throughout the years if he had ignored a knock on the door or the ringing of a phone. And so, she reluctantly let him go…watching him hastily shove his cock back into his jeans and throw a shirt over his head.

She grabbed her shirt from the foot of the bed and slipped it on, not bothering with the bra which she pushed under the pillow. And then she smiled as Giles took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair before he opened the door.

"Willow?"

"Um…sorry to bother you…"

Buffy couldn't help but grin. She may not have been able to see her best friend, but she could almost _hear_ Willow's skin turn a lovely shade of red.

Giles regarded her carefully. "No bother. Is something wrong?"

"No. Well, yeah, but..." She sighed heavily. "Do you have that letter that Anya left for Xander? Because…I really think he should read it."

Giles narrowed his eyes. "She asked that I give it to him in the event of her death. Anya is very much alive, Willow."

"Yeah, but…I need Xander out of my room."

Giles merely stared at her. Willow reddened even further.

"Kinda like how you probably want me to go away right now?"

A slow smile appeared on Giles' lips. "You suppose that if Xander reads the letter, he'll go off in search of Anya…leaving you and Kennedy to spend some time alone?"

"Well…yeah."

"Your supposition is more than likely very accurate." He chuckled, gesturing for her to hold the door while he walked over to his jacket hanging over the back of a chair.

Willow sniffed the air and raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Buffy. Buffy gave her a wave and smiled.

"Hey, Will."

"Hey, Buff…how are you feeling?"

Buffy subconsciously scratched at the healing wound in her side. "Pretty much all fixed up. Slayer healing, gotta love it."

Willow sniffed again and tilted her head in a silent question. Buffy winked, letting her know that they'd talk about it later. Willow nodded and smiled up at Giles as he handed her the envelope with Xander's name scrawled across it.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much I appreciate this!"

Giles chuckled and gave her a bright smile. "I'm sure I can well imagine. Have a good evening, Willow."

"You too!"

Giles shook his head in amusement as he watched Willow run back down the hall. As he closed the door, he turned his eyes back to Buffy.

"Are you sure about this?"

When Buffy gave him a nod as her answer, he pulled a small bag out of his jacket pocket and sat down at the round hotel room table. He smiled at her, pulling a pack of cigarette paper out of the bag as she sat down in the chair next to him.

She returned his smile, watching as he pulled two papers from the small rectangular package. "You know that Willow knows _something_ was going on in the way of drug use, right?"

"Mm-hm." He gave her a wink and then opened a bag that contained what looked like ground oregano. "I'd be more surprised if she didn't know."

Buffy's eyes widened as the aroma of the herbal mixture wafted her way. "Doesn't smell like oregano…"

Giles snorted a laugh and proceeded to fill the paper with the right amount of mull. "If it smells like oregano, then I've paid far too much."

She rested her head in her hand, elbow propped up on the table, and watched him…offering him a gentle smile as he presented a perfectly rolled joint to her just a few moments later.

"Never would've guessed that one of your many talents would be rolling a joint."

"Never would've guessed that I'd be rolling one for you." He countered, his eyes sparkling. "Have you smoked a cigarette before?"

"No." She replied, rolling her eyes when he raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, once or twice…but it was gross."

He watched her turn the joint between her fingers, inspecting it closely. "You'll not want to smoke that like a cigarette."

She raised her eyes to his. "And just how do I want to smoke it?"

"Small puffs…in through the mouth, out through the nose. Don't try to inhale."

Her eyes widened as she lowered her hand. "Why? What'll happen?"

"Relax." He chuckled as he recognized her tone slipping towards panic. "The most that would happen is that you'd cough…a lot. You'll feel the effects just fine without having to experience a coughing fit reminiscent of whooping cough if you don't inhale."

She looked down at the joint and then handed it to him. "Show me?"

Hearing the nervousness in her voice, his smile faded as he looked at her in concern. "Love – "

She interrupted him quickly. "I want to try…I just don't want to look like a complete idiot."

Giles picked up the lighter from the table. "I can't imagine you ever looking like a complete idiot."

Before she could make a sarcastic comment about looking a little like an idiot, Giles flicked the wheel on the lighter. She watched closely as he took a small drag, thin trails of smoke coming out of his nostrils as he lowered the joint.

"Puff twice and pass." He instructed, taking another drag but inhaling this time.

She arched an eyebrow at him as she took the joint from him, hoping that he didn't feel the tremble in her fingers. "Thought you said not to inhale."

He grinned and slowly released the smoke. "I told _you_ not to inhale. I've done this a few times before."

He had felt the tremble in her fingers when they brushed against his, but decided not to mention it. Instead, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers.

"In through your mouth, out through your nose." He reminded softly. "I'm here…and I'll not let anything happen."

She took a deep breath and gave him a nod. Then she lifted the joint to her lips. Her brow furrowed as she took a drag, following his instructions and immediately breathing the smoke out from her nose.

She coughed lightly, holding it out to him. "Tastes funny."

"It's strong…good quality. I only buy the best." He responded, shaking his head as he gestured to her hand. "Puff twice, then pass it along."

"Your rule?"

"No, simply common knowledge. An etiquette, if you will, that I'm passing to you." He swallowed thickly and lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair as she took another puff. "You…are so beautiful."

"You're biased." She answered as she held it out to him again, smiling as he took it from her this time.

"Perhaps, but it still holds true."

Buffy sighed as she watched the end of the joint glow when he inhaled. He tilted his head in a silent question and she shrugged a shoulder.

"I just…love you. A lot."

He smiled and tapped the ashes into the ashtray. "That's very good to know…considering I'm planning to ask you to marry me."

When her mouth dropped open in shock, he cleared his throat.

"I'll not ask you now, because I'd prefer us to both be sober…and I have grand romantic notions about the whole thing. But…I do love you so, Buffy."

"Can I see the ring?" She asked, reaching out to take the joint back from him.

"What makes you think I have a ring?"

"You have a plan. The ring is part of the plan." Her eyes sparkled as she puffed and exhaled. "You wouldn't have told me about it if you weren't ready to put the plan into motion. So…can I see the ring?"

He chuckled and rubbed his chest through the shirt he was wearing. "Not tonight."

"Okay, okay…" Her eyes watched his hand, her tongue moistening her suddenly dry lips. "Can I see your chest, then?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The worst part about Willow stopping by? You putting your shirt on."

He glanced at her chest, suddenly realizing that she had failed to put her bra back on when she had redressed. "I could say the same."

Grinning, she placed the nearly-finished joint in the ashtray. "I'll take mine off if you take yours off."

He didn't think twice, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. When she did the same, he groaned softly. His groan became a sharp gasp as she circled her left nipple, still swollen from his earlier ministrations, with her fingers.

"Christ…" He growled lustfully as he reached over, cupping her right breast.

"My head's a bit swimmy…" She murmured, taking a deep breath as she covered his hand with hers. "Maybe we should…go to bed or something?"

His thumb stroked the soft skin of her breast as he regarded her carefully. "Any nausea?"

"Nausea? Nausea was something that could've happened?"

"Sometimes." He stated, using his free hand to brush the hair back from her face. "If you're just 'swimmy' then you've had enough."

"Are you? Swimmy, I mean."

He smiled and nodded. "Sufficiently swimmy. You mentioned bed?"

"Yeah…preferably with no clothes."

"You want the bed nude?" Giles asked teasingly as he stood and pulled her up with him.

She rolled her eyes and immediately moved her fingers to the button of his jeans. "If that's what you want to believe…"

His eyes darkened further as he grasped her shoulders and pushed her backwards towards the bed. "You know very well what it is that I believe."

She smiled broadly as he gave her a gentle shove, causing her to fall onto the tousled sheets. He watched her skin take on the flush of arousal and then noticed just how dilated her pupils were. Grazing his fingers over her abdomen, he couldn't help but feel her tremble under his touch.

"Feeling alright, love?"

She nodded slowly, closing her eyes as he unbuttoned her jeans. "Feel like I'm floating. Don't let me float away, 'kay?"

"I won't." He chuckled softly, unzipping her jeans before tugging them and her underwear down her legs.

He glanced at the nearly healed wound on her side and clenched his jaw. He'd come so close to losing her…again. Determined not to taint her first experience being stoned with his own maudlin thoughts, he took a deep breath and knelt on the floor next to the bed.

She opened her eyes when she felt his tongue glide along her inner thigh. "Oh, God…"

He nipped at her flesh and then pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. "You'll tell me if it's too much?"

"Uh-huh…" She groaned, reaching down and blindly grabbing for his head.

He smirked at her impatience, considering scolding her for it…but deciding otherwise when he felt her nails scratch at his scalp. He lifted his eyes to watch her as he parted her lips with his thumbs and lowered his mouth to her warm flesh.

Her reaction was immediate, her legs curling over his shoulders…her back arching…her fingers winding in his hair to hold him in place as she ground her core against his mouth. He closed his eyes, gripping her hips tightly as he suddenly stabbed his tongue into her.

"God!"

Just as quickly as his tongue had entered her, he pulled it out and slid it upwards to teasingly circle her clitoris. Hearing her cry his name as she neared an orgasm only spurred him onwards. He didn't let up…sucking, licking, teasing her clit with his teeth as he pushed two fingers into her.

He had barely curled his fingers inside of her when she screamed his name, her fluids gushing around his thrusting digits as she came forcefully. He moved quickly, pushing her towards the center of the bed as he kissed his way up her body.

She trembled violently as he knelt between her thighs and leaned over her, gliding his lips along her jaw before kissing her deeply. She slid her tongue into his mouth, tasting the distinct flavour of pot underneath her essence on his tongue.

She broke the kiss and gave him a slightly dazed smile as she wrapped her legs around him. He tenderly brushed the hair back from her face and licked his lips.

"What is it, love? Are you alright?"

"God, yeah…I'm so very alright…" She ran her foot along the back of his denim-clad thigh. "It's just…you're still kinda dressed."

"An issue easily sorted." He murmured, sliding his right hand up the side of her thigh as he rocked his hips against her. "Still swimmy?"

"Mm-hm…is it always like that?"

"Like what?" He asked, wrapping his hand around her knee and pushing it gently away, causing her to spread her legs further.

"You're always good…_very_ good…with your mouth, but…it's never felt _that_ intense before."

"Too intense?" He questioned, glancing down when he felt her hands pull at the button of his jeans. "Need some help?"

"No and no." She grinned, pulling the button free and nearly ripping the zipper apart in her effort to rid him of the offending jeans.

"Careful, love." He admonished lightly. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I want you…so badly…" She groaned, lust heavy in her voice.

"You have me, Buffy." He whispered in return, shifting just enough to remove his jeans and boxers.

As he settled back between her thighs and she lifted her legs over his hips, he grinned down at her. "I suppose you've had enough foreplay, then?"

"Giles, please…" She whimpered, arching her hips.

"Ssh…" He murmured, his breath warm against her lips as he slowly pushed his cock into her. "Please…don't beg. You've no need to beg for me, Buffy."

"Oh God…" She groaned, quickly clamping her mouth shut.

He shook his head as he pulled his hips back and pushed forward again. "No…let me hear you. Don't worry if the others can hear…let _me_ hear."

"Kiss me."

He smiled at her softly spoken order and brushed his lips across hers. She groaned impatiently and held his head between her hands, forcing her tongue into his mouth. He matched the thrusting of his hips to those of her tongue and moved his left hand to her breast. He swallowed her groans as he pulled and pinched her hard nipple.

When he felt her legs tighten around him, he gently rolled onto his back…sliding his hands down to her hips as she tore her mouth from his and moaned loudly.

"That's it, love…God, yes…" He growled as she placed her hands on his chest and pushed herself up.

He watched her carefully as she moved on top of him. His eyes settled on her jostling breasts for a moment before focusing on her face. Her head tilted back, eyes closed, mouth open as she moaned…

"Alright?" He asked, bending his knees and gently pushing her until her back was resting against his thighs.

She grabbed at his forearms, nails digging into his flesh as she gave a pleasurable cry at the change of angle. "Yes…oh my God…yes!"

He smiled, feeling her inner walls quiver around him. "You'll not come yet…"

"Close…" She panted. "So close…"

"Mm-hm…but you'll not come." He repeated, carefully sitting up and placing a warm, sucking kiss on her throat before continuing. "You can feel it…right there, just beyond your grasp. You can almost graze it with your fingertips, but you can't hold on to it…"

"Giles…" She moaned, draping her arms over his shoulders as she rode him harder.

"You'll come, Buffy…but not right now, not yet. Neither of us will come just yet…"

She stared into his eyes, wondering if she looked as high as he did at that very moment. "When?"

He smiled and rolled to his left, hooking his arms under her knees when she landed on her back. "When we think we can take no more."

"Giles!" She cried out, gripping his shoulders hard enough to break the skin with her nails. "Love you…"

He pushed harder against her, sweat rolling down his chest as he watched her writhe beneath him. He could feel his own orgasm floating just beyond his reach, felt the heat intensifying as the wet spot underneath her grew larger.

Releasing her legs, he leaned over her and lowered his mouth to hers. He stopped millimetres from her lips and whispered a heartfelt statement.

"I'll spend the rest of my life with you."

The whispered words made it to her ears just as his mouth covered hers. And as his tongue slipped between her lips, she shuddered violently and bathed his thrusting cock with her hot juices.

He continued, swallowing her cries and groans of ecstasy as she came again quickly. He allowed himself release only when he felt her fingers wind themselves in his sweat-drenched hair, pulling his mouth from hers as she screamed his name when her third orgasm crashed over her.

He collapsed at her side in exhaustion, holding her tightly against his chest as he gasped for breath. She trembled in his arms, her forehead pressed to his chest as she panted heavily.

"God…oh…God…"

He smiled as he closed his eyes. "Okay?"

She swallowed thickly and nodded as her fingers twitched against his skin. "Love you."

"I love you..." He whispered, recognizing her jerky movements as her fighting sleep. "Relax, love. Let your body rest…"

"Won't leave?" She asked, her own exhaustion heard clearly in her voice.

"Not a chance." He kissed the top of her head and slipped his left leg between hers. "I'll hold you all night…you'll be fine. Just…rest."

He waited until he felt her muscles relax before allowing himself to drift off. He smiled as he heard her murmur two words.

"Like Heaven…"

The night had been theirs to do as they pleased. Tomorrow would start a new chapter in their lives…together and with their friends. He smiled sleepily and sighed in contentment.

"Heaven…" He murmured in agreement.

Within moments, they were both sound asleep…arms around one another, sheets twisted and soaked through with sweat and come, the aroma of marijuana hanging in the air. And suddenly, the preferred effect of his use of the drug changed once more.

 

~ End


End file.
